


Things You Shouldn't Do On A Motorcycle

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos and Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Ацуму всегда был готов к таким ситуациям. Сакусе казалось, он сам их и подстраивает / ...as if he’d been prepared for this exact situation. Maybe he had been. Sakusa often felt like Atsumu maneuvered them into suspiciously convenient circumstances such as this.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196
Collections: Haikyuu Captains визуал R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Things You Shouldn't Do On A Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Почувствуй жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081905) by [Terquedad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad). 
  * Inspired by [Live A Little](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579167) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> Автора можно найти на [вконтакте](https://vk.com/zubergeil) и в [ твиттере](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil).  
> The artist can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Zubergeil) and [vk](https://vk.com/zubergeil).


End file.
